


I kinda like the way you numbed all the pain  [ Will change soon]

by Namjoon_dimples



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namjoon_dimples/pseuds/Namjoon_dimples
Summary: Sometimes when one door closes, another opens.NOTES:!!!!![ this story is currently being changed and edited. The story premise is undergoing a few changes. Hopefully will post it soon.]
Relationships: Hibiki Ryouga/Kuonji Ukyou, Saotome Ranma/Tendou Akane
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. One runs away, another runs towards

**Author's Note:**

> Old fandom, childhood OTP. Two characters that deserve better.
> 
> I left this for ages. 
> 
> Anyway, I've been hearing 1 song on repeat and I guess that's the theme now.
> 
> I don't know if people ship this or read anything of this fandom anymore.

The night is hot as warm wind blew through the open window, setting an eerie yet peaceful atmosphere in the middle of summer. She glanced around the room, taking in the expensive-looking furniture and the space of the room.

  
‘They weren’t kidding about the place.’ Thought Ukyo as she leaned against the chair next to the window. She rubbed her hands against its surface, feeling the smooth texture of oak.

When the advert displayed pictures of the inn, she was sure that they had tweaked and edited the picture to make it more appealing than it actually is. But after being in the room itself, she was ready to admit how wrong she was. Everything looks proper, from the minute she arrived.

As soon as she arrived, she was greeted by a friendly innkeeper, a middle-aged woman, she introduced herself as Haruko, she has this aura about her that is so nice and inviting. Ukyo really feels at ease when she talked. If she could think one person that bears the same energy was Kasumi Tendo. The gentleness is there, but the only difference was Haruko’s clear sense of enthusiasm. She was a tall woman, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She had a presence about her that was gentle yet commanding. They quickly formed a comfortable friendship which she was thankful for because not only does she get her room lowered to half price, she also made a new friend. At least this way she wouldn’t be so lonely.

Ukyo glanced over to a small leaflet resting on the table next to her. She picked it up, inspecting it closer, reading the bold headline where it says ‘mystical getaway: The getaway of a lifetime. Ukyo hummed lowly at the paper in hand, eyeing the headline carefully as she wondered about the significance of the tag line. Sounds magical. Which was something she needs, really, something to take her mind off.

When she saw the advert playing on the TV, it looked more persuasive than how it came across in the leaflet. There was significantly less emphasis on the mystical aspect of the place. Sure, the ad did mention the magical part as a plus point but she was sold on the fact that it was straight to the point and looked like somewhere peaceful and unknown enough where people wouldn’t recognise her. It sounded perfect. And for once, it is.

  
She wonders again if the decision to take a break and escape Nerima was such a good idea. It was, by all accounts a spur of the moment decision. A decision that, at the time, seemed like she needed to take.

To figure things out.

To escape routine.

So that was what she did. With the money she had saved from her okonomiyaki business, she packed her bags and without so much as a notice, slipped away out of Nerima, away from the normal, away from her friends, away from Ranma.  
As much as she always makes herself go through these routines of chasing Ranma, Ukyo does question herself, to what extent was she going to keep doing this?  
Of course, the notion of giving him up always made her uneasy and uncomfortable. Was it even possible? Besides, she made a habit and a brand for herself of pursuing her childhood friend. But to still be at the same place a few years later, the chances of Ranma confessing to her seems bleak. Ukyo squeezed her eyes tight in frustration. She hates to think about it but she does think about it. The realistic side of her feels a sense of foreboding and deep down knew eventually she would face the crossroads of her destiny.

Ranma was her fiancée too and she refused to back down. But the insistent voice of doubt kept whispering in her ears ‘then why did you run away?’ the voice would ask, ‘you know the answer, Ranma doesn’t feel the same way’ the voice doesn’t sound at all sinister as people would think, it actually sounds as if the logical side of her is trying to reach out and rationalise things for her.  
It started since the rumours about Ranma and Akane started to spread around. The word on the street was that they had become closer and serious with each other and wanted to take their relationship further. When Ukyo first heard about it from Shampoo, she actually laughed. Out loud. But she stopped when Shampoo’s expression remained unchanged. She could never forget Shampoo’s serious demeanour. If someone like Shampoo was serious, there is no doubting the seriousness of the matter.

Ukyo hadn’t and wouldn’t actually believe in it so easily if she hadn’t witnessed it herself. Her regret was hastily running to the Tendo residence to confront Ranma and Akane, to question them intensely that would scare them into denying the rumour regardless if it was true or not. Of course, she expected the usual, with the both of them furiously denying, them shouting at each other and calling each other names. But this time, this time was different.  
Ukyo hid and eavesdrop on the two talking about their engagement. If this was a few years ago, the conversations would start and end with them fighting or denying any sort of involvement with each other. But as Ukyo watched them carefully, she detected no sign of argument. Instead, they stood close, alone, and looking in the opposite direction.  
Ukyo thought that was a promising indication.

“D-do you think everyone will be okay with it?” Akane started, touching her arms nervously.  
“Hey, its our decision not theirs. They’ll get over it.” Ranma replied, his voice confident.  
Akane pouts lightly, looking away from her fiancé this time as she let out a small sigh, “ I know, but--- we should at least tell them. They’re our friends”  
Good natured Akane, always thinking about others.  
“If they’re our friends, don’t worry so much, they’ll understand.”  
“But Ranma…”  
“Akane,” Ranma took hold of her hands, hanging his head low and sighed.  
“Ranma?”  
He raised his head slowly to meet her eyes, their gaze melted together softly. Their face close barely leaving a gap between them. Suddenly a dreamy energy spread all around them, its aura rosy and mellow.

"Let’s just focus on us for a while. Just us. Just you and me, okay?" Ranma's voice is soft as he pleads for her attention. 

Akane turned a slight shade of crimson just from the sweetness of his voice, "kay,"

Ukyo didn’t want to stay and watch the rest; she fled the residence and as quickly as she could without turning back even once. When she arrived at her restaurant, she felt so out of it she as if her world started spinning.

“No…” she pleads desperately. Pleading to who? She doesn’t know.  
The last thing she remembers was staggering into her restaurant, sitting on a chair, her back slouched and her body resting on the counter.

“I told you not to go there.” A familiar squeaky voice said. Ukyo didn’t raise her head, didn’t even look up but she knew who that voice belongs to.

“I just wanted to make sure you weren’t lying,” Ukyo mumbled.

“And?” Shampoo asked, “found what you looking for?”

  
Ukyo remained silent.

“Okay, at least you alive, “Shampoo said, slightly amused, “I be going now.”  
“Wait,” Ukyo called out. Shampoo stopped and turned to look at Ukyo.  
“Are you…are you okay with this?” why was Shampoo acting as if it's not affecting her. It should, shouldn’t it? She loves Ranma too.  
“I tired,” said Shampoo flatly.  
Tired? What does that mean?  
“Tired? Tired of what? Ranma? But—”

“If Ranma finally decided to love Akane, the least I can do is be happy for them.”  
Ukyo stopped; she didn’t realise she had remained so still until Shampoo walked out of the door and closed the door behind her.  
The days that followed seemed manageable. The only difference was that she hadn’t seen Ranma or Akane for a while, usually, they would come to say hello now and again. Business was slow but Ukyo was still thankful for the distraction. Without it, she would overthink to no end.

The only time she had to acknowledge it again was when she received a letter from the Tendo residence weeks after. She musters all her courage to read it and when she was done, she felt herself feel numb. Every part of her body felt numb. The tears came and it flowed but she didn’t make a sound. One of those silent tears, the ones where you feel unbelievably sad but you couldn't even bring yourself to sob. The heart wrenching one.  
Then the next thing she knew, after stumbling on the ad of Itabashi inn one day she packed her bags and slipped away like a ninja in the night.  
It was an impulsive move. No thought was considered, just action.

Fast forward to the present, she sat in a luxurious looking inn, overlooking the Akatsuka Park. She doesn't really know why she chose this lavish Ryokan. It was spontaneous of she was honest, it played an advert on TV and she wastes no time in booking a room. She reached for the letter in her bag, staring at it sadly.  
She admits, she always imagined she would be the most logical one out of all of them to receive the news that Ranma and Akane finally wanted to be together. But looking back at it now, she was disappointed with how she reacted. And to know that Shampoo of all people who would be the most sensible one?  
She shook her head. Who knew.  
“Okay, get it together Uuchan!” she smacks her cheeks lightly to snap herself out of her thoughts. “I am forgetting Nerima, at least for now. I will start over, it's not like I will run into anyone here.” She came here wanting release, wanting to start over for a while, wanting to disconnect from her fears and most of all wanting to rationalise her thoughts and feelings. She’s determined to do exactly that.

\-------  
Ryoga Hibiki dragged his feet on the pavement, his legs shaking slightly from the weight of it. His black hair dishevelled; his eyes weary as he squints at the harsh light of the morning sun.  
“Wh-where am I now?” He grits his teeth, wobbling slightly trying to glance around his unfamiliar surroundings. He feels his feet sore and his body weak. Ryoga was, by all means, a strong guy, even stronger than Ranma he would argue, but then he is still human after all. And like everyone else, he gets weak and tired especially since he went almost 4 days without food or water.  
He should have planned better and savoured the food he had instead of eating it all.

But the summer heat made it almost impossible to think straight sometimes. Also, since he had to train, he needs to eat to keep his energy up.  
The only thought that kept him going despite his circumstances was the image of a smiling girl with short hair. The love of his life, the woman he so desperately wanted to see and get back to. Oh, how he missed her. He missed how close she would get to him, how delicate her touches are, her kindness and her smile, and how nice she smelled as she held him in her arms.  
Ryoga chuckled sheepishly, imagining Akane holding him in his human form.  
‘Oh Akane,” he whispered to himself.

The only setback to that was she only ever held him as a small black pig. But this time, Ryoga was determined to be different and tell her how he felt. He knows that he tried all these years to tell her how he felt but he blames that it all on Ranma and his lack of confidence, This time, whatever it takes, he would make sure she knows how he feels. He waited this long and he doesn’t want to waste any moment wondering  
“Akane, I will get back to you…and I will tell you how much I've missed you.” Ryoga looked up at the sky and whispered softly and his expression determined.  
He brushed the dirt off his pants and his sleeveless yellow shirt now with sudden newfound energy to get back and find Nerima. He fixed his eyes on his surroundings, the place looked to be filled with people.  
Finally, is this Nerima, Tokyo?  
He ran towards the park, almost stumbling from the excitement. Ryoga scanned the park, noting the number of people, couples, families and children all walking and playing.  
‘Where is this…’  
He approached a middle-aged woman, looked to be somewhere in her 30s who seemed to be walking slowly, she looked as if she was daydreaming. Ryoga blinked, surprised when she turned to him.  
“Um, excuse me, sorry to bother you,” Ryoga started.  
The woman looked at him, but all Ryoga could think of was Kasumi Tendo. It felt like the same person. Ryoga shook the thought away, “um… yeah, I was wondering if you could tell me where I am?”  
“Oh, we’re in Itabashi.”  
“Itabashi?” Ryoga remembered seeing Nerima near Itabashi on a map. “I-Is Nerima nearby?” He nearly shouts.  
“Oh, you want to go to Nerima,” The woman touched her chin, thinking, “Well, Nerima is 26 minutes if you use the train from…..”  
Ryoga cuts her off, “On foot. How long does it take to walk?”  
Haruko stares at Ryoga strangely, probably wondering why anyone would want to travel on foot given the choices in transportation. “uhh….1 hour. I guess,” she shrugs.  
Ryoga nearly cries with joy at that. He was relieved at how close he was to his destination. Everything he went through up to this point was worth it. The countless nights sleeping in the woods, being chased by wolves, fending for himself, taking wrong turns after wrong turns and meeting unpleasant people from different areas. This, the thought of being only an hour from Akane makes it all worth it.

  
“Thank you!” Ryoga bowed politely and walked in the opposite direction.  
“Wait, you’re going the wrong…way.” Haruko tried to stop him, but it was no use, Ryoga is far away.

Ukyo paced back and forth anxiously, playing with her thumbs nervously, feeling unsure and lost. She just can’t seem to sit down. She doesn’t know why this would be easy. In theory, it is. But in practice? This might be one of the hardest things she’s ever done. How can you just undo a whole lifetime of dedication to chasing one man and suddenly doesn’t and expect you know what to do with your life?  
The answer is, you don’t.  
It’s been days and she’s still secluded herself in this room, going through all the missed opportunities and all the almost fantasies. Wondering why, of all people, does it have to be Akane Tendo. I mean, not to be rude but Ukyo is sure out of all Ranma’s fiancé, she would’ve at least lost to Shampoo. She hates to say it but if she did lose to Shampoo then maybe she wouldn’t be so bitter about it.  
But Akane? Akane Tendo?  
What does she have that Ukyo doesn’t?  
She makes a mental note to ask Ryoga or Kuno one day and get to the bottom of it.

Ukyo inhales deeply, rubbing her temples lightly, feeling a headache forming. She hates herself right now, she’s never felt this low. And she doesn’t think there will ever be another moment when she will feel as low as this. There are days worse than this and nights where she couldn’t fall asleep despite her attempts. During those nights, she would just look up to the sky and starts pleading that all of this is a fever dream and she’s actually hallucinating. She wishes and she pleads for it to be nothing more but a bad dream.  
But the sound of the birds squeaking always takes her back to the present and her heart aches once again. Some days are better than others, but on her worst days, she feels completely….lost.

Ukyo has always been resilient, at least, that is what people around her kept saying. Confident and reliable. Well, she had to be, she did leave home and run her own okonomiyaki shop by herself all the while attending high school. How many people can say that?

And yet, with all that, she’s still unable to impress the man who has her heart.

‘Okay,’ she breathes out, trying to calm herself. ‘This is not helping; I have to do something to keep myself sane.”  
‘Maybe I should open up an okonomiyaki stand.’ She thinks. After all, she can’t just do nothing while she tries to figure things out. Cooking is something she is good at and earning some money while you cry over your fiancée makes it sound less pathetic.  
Ukyo grabbed her bag filled with cooking utensils and walk out the door, closing it gently behind her.  
“Oh, Ukyo, are you going somewhere?” Haruko asks, eyeing her bag.  
“Oh, well, I am going to find some work I could do,” Said Ukyo, “You know an Okonomiyaki place somewhere?”  
“Oh, you cook?” Haruko said, surprised. Ukyo nods, “yeah, that’s about the only thing I am good at.”  
“That’s perfect,” Haruko clasps her hand excitedly, “Our cook, he’s uh—been sick lately and we’ve been trying to hire people to take his place but no luck. Why don’t you show me some of your cooking skills?”  
“You got it, sugar.”  
\-------------

Ukyo carried a tray of food and set it down on the low table. “Here you go, miss Haruko.” Haruko’s eyes sparkled with excitement, fixated on the different colours, variations and decoration of food. “Oh, wow Ukyo, this looks beautiful. The way you decorated and use the colours, that’s something only a true chef knows.”  
Ukyo sits down next to Haruko and folds her legs neatly under her, “Thanks, I try my best.”  
Once Haruko puts the food in her mouth, she abruptly stops and her eyes widened. Ukyo leaned back, surprised at her sudden reaction. ‘Did I put a bit too much salt…” Ukyo waves her hand in front of Haruko’s face, trying to snap her back to the present.  
Suddenly, Haruko blinks again and she has a sudden happy look on her face.  
“Ukyo, how would you like to be our chef?” she leaned forward and holds the Okonomiyaki’s chef’s hand together.

“Y-yeah!” Ukyo replied, returning her excitement.

“Perfect,” Haruko said, “Why don’t you have your room free of charge, you can stay there for as long as you like.”  
Ukyo nearly loses balance at the sudden offer. “Wait, really?”

Haruko nods, “Sure, it’s the least I could do for letting you walk into a sudden job interview.”  
“Oh...” Ukyo lowered her gaze; she starts thinking about how long she actually plans to be here. Why didn’t she think about this sooner? She didn’t initially plan to stay that long, but she didn’t think she would stay out of Nerima that short either. But then, what if she gets too attached to this place and never wants to leave. She won’t see Nerima or Ranma or her friends...  
Wait, isn’t this what she wanted?

“Ukyo?” Haruko taps her shoulder gently.  
‘Uh--- huh?” Ukyo blinks, “Oh right—the offer. I—”

“You don’t plan to stay long do you?

“Well, its just—” Ukyo starts, “I didn’t really have a plan for how long. I was thinking maybe 2 weeks but who knows.”

“Oh, that’s okay,” Haruko smiles, “You can just stay here and work for me as long as you like. I am sure I could find someone by then.”  
Ukyo sits up, “Really?” “Thank you so much!” she bows, thankful for the work and the room.

“If you don’t mind me asking, where were you from?” Haruko asks, “You sound like you desperately want to get away from something. Or are you on a holiday?”  
“Well, I guess its both.” Ukyo shrugs, “But I was from not far from here, just Nerima.”  
“Oh, Nerima,” Haruko taps her chin lightly, trying to remember something about that place.  
“Oh yeah, there was a young man!”

“A young man?”

“Yeah, poor boy, he looked lost. He was trying to find Nerima.”

Ukyo’s heart nearly stops and feels as if it's suspending in mid-air about to drop any second now, “Wh-who…”  
“Wh-what did he looked like?”

“Oh, well,” Haruko thinks, “He looked like he’s been through a lot. He was carrying a heavy-looking backpack and was wearing a yellow shirt and a black and yellow bandanna.”  
Ukyo breathes, relieved, “Oh, it’s just Ryoga.”

“Is he your friend?” asks Haruko.

“Well, I guess you can say that. I know him.”  
“Poor thing, he was going the wrong way. I tried to stop him but he’s pretty fast.”  
“That’s Ryoga Hibiki all right.”


	2. On the way there

The days went on as usual with Ukyo doing what she’s good at, cooking. Haruko had made her in charge of the kitchen, she trusts Ukyo enough to let her cook a kaiseki ryori. Simple enough, she has enough experience cooking a traditional multi-course dinner before, it shouldn’t be too hard.

At times like this, she’s grateful for her dad teaching her this skill. Although it was mostly okonomiyaki, Ukyo being the chef that she is experimented a lot and made sure not to limit herself to only one dish. She remembered a saying someone told her once when she was still young and naïve that a way to a man’s heart is always through his stomach, she used to believe in that saying wholeheartedly. She had, in a sense, used the saying to fuel her determination in mastering her cooking skills. Knowing how much Ranma eats, she was confident that she would win his affections easy.

Her face contorted, shaking the image of Ranma holding Akane away from her mind. No, she doesn’t want to think about them right now. She refuses to be helpless. If she failed to react how she should before, then perhaps she should now. 

No one needs to know how fragile she feels.

No one really understands anyway.

But how do you look unaffected when your whole being feels as if it will fall to pieces just by breathing?

Ukyo tightened her white bow on her ponytail as she gets ready to take on the task.

She cuts the onions, slicing through each layer expertly and delicately. The juices flow out and the now strong pungent smell of raw onions enveloped the kitchen. It’s not horrible, despite what people seem to say. She welcomed the smell, she likes the smell, it’s a familiar smell of metal pan on top a medium lit fire with the hissing of fresh vegetables sauteed on a burning stove. It is the smell of home; she remembers how she would spend hours watching her dad cook okonomiyaki when she was younger. She wished more than anything to be the best woman she could be for Ranma. Night and day, she practised. Until now she can vaguely recall the feeling of hot oil splashing her skin and the knife slicing a piece of her flesh on her finger back when she was still getting used to the blade. All that effort, all the endurance and for what?

Only for Ranma to push her aside again.

‘Men are such liars!’ she thought bitterly to herself.

Ukyo decided that she doesn’t have to settle on a specific date just yet. Why should she? What’s the rush? Sure, the temptation of going back is strong but now that she has a reason, a purpose to be here, she should take it as a sign that the universe wanted her to stay there, at least for now. Besides, this opportunity is just too good to pass. Free accommodation at a reputable inn, a big room, an Onsen she could drown her sorrows in, someone to talk to and a beautiful view?

Yeah, sure seems like the kind of escape she needs. She’ll take the time to think about what to do and how to confront Ranma.

She glanced at the clock. 3:00pm, it’s almost dinner time.

\-----------------------------

Ryoga squinted his eyes, trying to read the map. He stared and studied the map carefully a few times before taking a look at his surroundings. Looking back and forth from the map to his view then back again.

‘Where the heck am I now?’ he blinks, confused.

He couldn’t tell. He doesn’t have the capacity for directions. There are two kinds of people in the world, people with a poor sense of direction and then there’s Ryoga Hibiki, who sits on his own category. Sometimes, on rare occasions though, he does walk to his intended route but then that is probably due to pure dumb luck. If only Ryoga had any good luck then maybe he could be at the right place at the right time.

Ryoga sighs exasperatedly, pinching the bridge of his nose. ‘I’ve been here for days, how am I ever going to get back at this rate.’

He folds his arms together, thinking of any possible solution he could find. He thought about his options and ideally, the easiest and fastest way is to take the train like the woman at the park had suggested, but he sees two problem with that. The first is that he has not much money left for a train fare and second, he couldn’t for the life of him, figure out where the train station is. This inconvenience happens daily, more than he likes to admit and even though he goes through with it a lot, it never ceases to irritate him. He wished for once; he could just get to his destination without any missed turns or any delays. But of course, that is like asking when will pigs fly, an impossible feat in Ryoga Hibiki’s world.

Sudden flashes of light lit up the sky followed by a roaring sound of signifying thunder. Ryoga dreaded that sound. Nothing good ever comes from precipitating sky. The sky is getting dark now and the cloud darkened, covering the once blue sky. A sign that it will soon rain. Ryoga frowned, knowing that rain means that he would have to stay another night at this unknown place, far away from Akane yet again.

He furrowed his eyebrows at the dark sky above, cursing at his predicament. The universe has a sense of humour sometimes. Why couldn’t it just leave him alone for once? Why couldn’t it find someone else to torture?

He surveyed his surroundings once again and saw people with bags walking into a building. Maybe he could find shelter there.

\----------------------------

“Well done today Ukyo,” Haruko smiled proudly, leaning against the countertop while she watched Ukyo washed the last plate in the sink.

“Thanks,” replied Ukyo as she wipes the remaining plate clean to put in the cupboard. Haruko watched her as she meticulously wiped the plates and the counter clean, making sure not to miss even a speck of leftovers. It’s amazing how well she worked, Haruko thought. For the many times she’s hired a chef, she’s never come across such a young and diligent chef till now. She is amazed at how hard-working one young woman could be.

“Ukyo, do you mind if I ask you a question?” Haruko asked as she picked a peach from a basket of fruits.

“Why did you leave Nerima?” Haruko asked, genuinely curious.

Ukyo turned to Haruko and touched her arm nervously, a habit she has when she feels uncomfortable or anxious.

Ukyo gave a weak shrug, “Well, you know, I just wanted a different perspective, you know, a different experience.”

“Are you sure you’re not running away?”

Ukyo’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed red, in a rush, she shook her head, “What? That’s insane! Of course not!”

Haruko smiles knowingly, raising an eyebrow.

“Wh-why do you ask?”

“Let’s see, a beautiful girl like you wandering alone and not spending summer with your friends?” Haruko shrugged, “sounds a bit suspicious don’t you think?”

Ukyo remained silent; her gaze fell to her feet. She remembered those times when she would spend her summer with the Tendo’s, trying to insert herself between Ranma and Akane’s space. It sounds pathetic when she thinks about it now but it is a competition for Ranma’s heart. And in a competition, you have to do what ever it takes to reach that goal.

Ukyo remained silent.

“Hm, he broke your heart huh?”

Ukyo stared at the elder woman, wondering how she is able to know so much. Is it that obvious? Had she accidentally walked past the kitchen and seen her cry? Or maybe the ‘mystical’ aspect of this inn is that it’s haunted and the owner, miss Haruko is actually a ghost. This explains why she looks too good for her age, she thought.

“Don’t worry, I am not a witch or anything, despite how I marketed this inn.”

“Then…”

“I just know how a broken heart looks like,” Haruko said, reassuring Ukyo that it isn’t because she had been doing any black magic on her.

“You know, you’re still young, you don’t have to rush into it,” Haruko said, resting a hand on her cheek.

“But we’re engaged, he promised he would marry me.” Ukyo clenched her fist, tense from the mere thought of it, “Why can’t he be a man and choose me already.”

Ukyo unclenched her fist, relaxes and stares at her fingers distractedly. Haruko passed her a basket of fruits, Ukyo takes a peach and bit hard into the soft yellow flesh. Her frustration is evident.

“Aah, then why isn’t he?”

“I don’t know!” Ukyo furrowed her eyebrows, “Maybe because he can be clueless sometimes and can't make up his mind. If he and Akane hadn't----”

She stopped and immediately swallowed her words. She said too much.

“Aah…Sorry, I didn’t mean to.…”

Instead of getting angry or shocked like Ukyo predicted she would, Haruko’s expression softens, “Oh, you poor thing,” finally understanding Ukyo’s situation gently reached out and held her hand together gently, empathy expressed in her eyes.

Ukyo pulled away slightly, she wanted to take back her words. As much as she is grateful that Haruko is understanding about her situation, the last thing she wants is to be vulnerable. There is no doubt that it does affect her, it is clear from the way she seems to get irritated but if she has to be weak or cry about it, she wants to fall to pieces alone where the only witness to her feebleness is the vast night sky. She didn’t want people to feel sorry for her, she’s had enough of that.

“It's fine, It's ...whatever,” Ukyo half shrugged.

“I know it’s hard,” said Haruko, “I remember when my late husband passed away, it felt like that."

Ukyo’s eyes widened, “Oh, I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, it happened 2 years ago. I still feel as if he’s here with me in this inn.”

Ukyo shuddered slightly imagining a disembodied voice echoing the halls of the inn.

“You must really love him.” Haruko commented. Ukyo nodded and sighed, “...Truth is, I don’t know if I’ll be able to get over Ranma.”

“Don’t worry, these things take time if he doesn’t see how great you are then maybe he doesn’t deserve you.” Haruko’s mouth curved into a smile and for once Ukyo feels comforted. “you should explore the city, there’s a park nearby and who knows maybe the person you’re looking for might just be on his way.”

\------------------------------------

It took him too long despite the distance but Ryoga finally arrived at the inn he saw with the long line of people.

Ryoga entered the inn, inspecting the inn from top to bottom. That’s odd, he thought. Ryoga could’ve sworn the inn he saw was smaller and simpler than this. He looked around, unsure of where he just stepped into. This inn looks expensive and decorated luxuriously. It has a grandiose feeling despite its traditional setup.

‘I should find a cheaper one…’ he turned to walk out but immediately stopped when a voice called out from behind.

“Welcome, may I help you?” a voice appeared and Ryoga turned around to see a familiar face.

“Y-you’re the woman from the park!” Ryoga points, his jaw nearly dropped.

“And you’re the little lost boy who went the wrong way,” Haruko said, amused.

Ryoga blushed, “Hey lady, you told me to go there!”

“I told you to go left you went right.”

“Fine,” Ryoga crossed his arms, defensively.

“So, uh…Mr---” she looked him once over, “you have a reservation?” Haruko asked, searching at the bookings list.

“No, I just needed a place to stay,” said Ryoga, rubbing the back of his head, “but I don’t think I’ll be staying here, this place looks too expensive.”

Haruko stared at the young man and noticed how tired he looked. His sleeveless yellow shirt looked like it’s not been washed in days and his pants muddy from what ever mud he slipped on since who knows when, from the looks of the crystalised mud clinging to his black trousers with yellow leg bands, it looked to be a week old. The only thing that seems to be untouched is his yellow and black bandanna around his head. Haruko looked at Ryoga sympathetically, wondering how far he travelled, it must be far from the state of him. Haruko admits, she has a soft spot for a lost wandering soul.

“Anyway, I am going.” Ryoga waved his hand dismissively.

“Wait,” Haruko called out, “There is an available room if you’re interested.”

“Huh? Really?!” Ryoga couldn’t believe it. “No way, you’re joking. I can’t afford a place like this.”

“No, that’s fine, I’ll take whatever you have.” Haruko smiled.

Ryoga reached the inside of his pocket and took out 100 yen and two plastic wrappers. Haruko looks at him sadly, wondering how such a young man could survive with only a little amount in his pocket.

“Well, this is all I have…” Ryoga said, extending his arm to give the money to Haruko.

“Thanks,” she took it appreciatively and placed it in the till.

“Here you go, this is your key and your room number.” She handed him a small silver key. “And your room is right next to the indoor Onsen so make sure you help yourself.” She flashed a smile and bowed lightly.

Ryoga stared at the key in his hand with the numbers 905 engraved on its metal body. He stared at it as his hand trembles from the feel of it. He felt almost sentimental about being given a key to an inn he couldn’t ever afford. He felt so defeated a few hours ago that this pure act of kindness and luck made him so grateful and happy. Perhaps the Universe is giving him good luck this time.

“Excuse me, are you okay?” Haruko taps him gently. Ryoga hadn't moved at all and she was beginning to think Ryoga's legs had stopped working.

Ryoga nodded and wiped the grateful tears away, “can you please show me to my room, I don’t want to get lost.”

Haruko’s surprised expression melts into a soft one, “Of course, right this way.”


End file.
